


Nothing Fake

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 我坚持这是一个酷炫的黑帮AU





	Nothing Fake

Nothing Fake

 

黑帮大佬！Lukasz Piszczek / 怪盗！Marco Reus

 

 

是由一条领带引发了帮派内部的讨论。

皮什切克的穿衣风格和他的为人处世一样沉着稳重，枪灰色的定制西装配同色系的领带，常年不改，只有袖口、翻领之类细微之处的设计有所不同，但他今天戴了一条深蓝底色扎染着红色和黄色的花纹——“太基了”——第一个这么说的点燃了引线，话题偷偷地在打手们之间展开了，一边磨刀擦枪，一边啧舌。

“显然，Boss已经为他的小男友神魂颠倒了。”库巴拿着情报踏入皮什切克书房的同时，模仿着某一个部下的发言，“连审美都向他妥协了。”

皮什切克挑眉，库巴把文件夹放在他面前：“也不是第一天谈恋爱了，怎么突然改变风格了？”

“慈善义卖。”皮什切克回答道。

库巴满脸写着不信：“你什么时候这么善良了？”

皮什切克耸了耸肩：“Marco设计的。懒得看了，今天打算办谁？”

“……”库巴被皮什切克的稀松平常的语气和生硬的转折噎了一下，“说起来，还得托你小男友的福，咱们搞到了Mr. Big。”

库巴曾一度担心皮什切克这次的亲密关系，对方比他小四岁，在附近开画廊，金发碧眼，如果不是帮派老大的情人，大概会成为下面那群家伙下流话题的主角。德国人，不太会说外语，库巴撞见过他一手捏着小纸条一手拉着皮什切克给他念波兰语的诗，磕磕巴巴的，“你这张嘴巴可能更擅长接吻，而不是学语言。”皮什切克当时这么笑着说，被小男友踮起脚红着脸揪住领子亲了一口。

无论从哪个角度来看，这位小情人和皮什切克的地下王国都相去甚远，库巴十分担忧，在他们这边的世界里，将一颗真心交付出去是一件不明智的事情，将一颗真心交付给一个圈外的人只能是疯了。

在辗转反侧三个月之后，库巴向皮什切克提出了自己的担忧，而他只是发出了一声轻笑：“Marco可不是什么一无所知的无辜人士。”

 

皮什切克和罗伊斯的第一次见面就注定了他们之间没有伪装隐藏身份的必要了——皮什切克逮住了在他家中保险库行窃的罗伊斯，当时德国人正打算将一枚戒指调包，然后逃之夭夭，谁成想他看货的眼光不赖，看人的眼光却不怎么样，同伴抛弃了他，将罗伊斯一个人留在了一群保镖打手，可能还有一两个杀手之中。

已经是凌晨，皮什切克已经就寝，被警报声吵醒，披上睡袍匆忙过来查看，本该是挺狼狈的模样，但波兰人露面时和他白天西装笔挺的样子没什么分别，岿然不动，足够让人忽略他脚上那双毛绒绒的棉拖鞋。

罗伊斯被两个保镖用枪指着也不慌忙，背着手一脸无辜地看着皮什切克，甚至还眨了眨眼，如果换一个场景，皮什切克想他恐怕真的能睁着眼睛说瞎话了——“这家伙是无辜的”——不过，此刻，人赃并获，想要为美人冲昏一次头脑也没机会。

“这个戒指不值钱，偷它干嘛？”皮什切克问他，的确，那枚戒指价值不菲，但是不算能让他们这些盗贼深入黑帮老大的宅邸铤而走险的价格。

“我跟朋友打了个赌。”罗伊斯乖觉的说。

“哦，你是说把你一个人扔在这儿的那个朋友？”皮什切克明知故问。

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，被说中了。

“交友不慎啊你。”皮什切克毫不客气地评价道，“你应该认识一些更靠谱的朋友。”

“好啦好啦，反正东西我也没拿走，还给你好了。”罗伊斯把双手从后背伸出来，左右手各一枚戒指，“但是我记不清哪个是我的哪个是你的了，都给你，慢慢分。”说着塞到旁边保镖的手里，然后作势要走，枪口自然也跟着他移动。

皮什切克摆了摆手，一圈人面面相觑，犹犹豫豫地放下了枪，眼睁睁地看着那个大盗大摇大摆地晃出了他们的视线。

“Boss……”小头目探过头去，问正在研究那两枚怎么看怎么一样的戒指的皮什切克，“要找鉴定师吗？”

“不用。”皮什切克拒绝了，将两枚戒指都揣进了口袋里，“很好分辨的。”

 

罗伊斯从一开始就知道皮什切克是谁，而皮什切克在第一次见面的时候也得知了罗伊斯的一半身份，或者说一半的职业，罗伊斯也不是故意隐瞒，只是没有机会让他坦白，毕竟再见面他也完全没有隐藏的意思。  
那是一个月之后的拍卖会，皮什切克对那些艺术品向来有些兴趣，只不过不是什么狂热分子，往往在价格逐渐离谱之后就会退出竞争，所以每次也不会有太多的收获，但这次大概是有了意外惊喜——他在人群中看见了那个德国人。

从事这种行业，长相太过出挑是一个劣势，皮什切克在吧台点了一杯酒，指了一个方向对方就知道要送给谁了，德国人正在和一个艺术品买家聊得热火朝天，忽然被一杯鸡尾酒打断了，茫然的看向皮什切克的方向，然后露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

笑起来有点歪。皮什切克看着他和那个艺术品买家简单的说了两句就朝自己的这边走来了，原本还有些克制的笑容彻底放弃管理，嘴角都快撇到太阳穴去了——还挺可爱。

“干嘛啊。”罗伊斯端着酒杯朝他晃了晃，“我戒指都还你了。”

“你这次想要偷什么？”皮什切克靠在吧台边上问他。

罗伊斯对这个问题有些不满：“偷什么？我就不能参加拍卖会吗？也许我也是个画廊的小老板之类的呢？”

“哦。”皮什切克点了点头，“那画廊小老板，你想偷点什么？”

“靠。”罗伊斯偷偷踩了一脚皮什切克的皮鞋，“这儿一半东西都是假的，偷了跌份。”

没想到得到这样回答的皮什切克愣了一下，旋即笑了起来：“就这么跟我透了底儿，也不怕这次拍卖会的老板找你麻烦。”

说到这个，似乎正中罗伊斯的靶心，他的神情变得得意了起来：“跟你说，掌握核心技术的人才不会怕这个呢，说起来，你那俩戒指分清楚哪个是哪个了吗？”

“没。”皮什切克喝了一口自己的威士忌，“鉴定师也无能为力。”

“是吧。”罗伊斯语气里的得瑟藏都藏不住。

皮什切克被他逗笑了：“那这里哪些是你做的？”

“有本事你自己找嘛。”罗伊斯笑眯眯地说，“我先走啦。”

皮什切克看着他重新融入人群中的背影，摇了摇头，把最后一点酒喝光了，只剩下冰块在杯底慢慢融化。

波兰人是有看中的作品的，一个雕塑，正好摆在壁炉旁边做装饰，但是等到开拍时看着标号“11”的那幅画，忽然不想要那个雕塑了，在自己反应过来之前，已经举牌三次了，最后索性用二十万拍下了那幅画。  
等送到家里，能够仔细察看的时候，皮什切克感慨自己的眼光真是稳准狠。

“这是谁的作品？”库巴是来接他去谈判的，也凑过来打量那幅画。

老实说，皮什切克没记住那个画家的名字：“一个先锋艺术家。”

“哦。”库巴也不是真想知道，看着皮什切克翻过来调过去的看那幅画，实在觉得奇怪，“你在找什么？”

“签名。”皮什切克想了想还是没敢下手拆画框，万一不是就太尴尬了，“算了，先走吧。”

 

那场谈判结束的意外的迅速，只不过合同上沾了点血迹，皮什切克希望他的家族律师别太介意——也是见过世面的老人家了大概也已经熟视无睹了。

带着一身血气回到家，灯还没开，皮什切克就将手按上了后腰，静悄悄的打开了保险栓，房间里本该很安静的，但此刻却有类似小动物咀嚼的声响，皮什切克走到客厅，果不其然沙发上坐着一个人，然而当他看清是谁的时候，浑身的戒备悉数卸下了。

德国人正翘着脚坐在他的沙发上吃着他的苹果盯着他刚买回来的那幅画。

“你也真不怕我一枪崩了你。”皮什切克无奈地说道。

罗伊斯鼓着脸颊用力的咀嚼了几下，咽下去，开口道：“我跑很快的。”

皮什切克打开灯，重新将保险栓合上：“你怎么活到现在的？”

“嗯……”罗伊斯拿着苹果核歪了歪脑袋，“可能因为我不常或者说从来没做过买家回访。”

皮什切克眨了眨眼。

罗伊斯挥舞着苹果核指向壁炉上方的那幅画：“笨蛋，你花了二十万买了个赝品诶，这是我仿造的。”

皮什切克听了，走上前把画摘了下来，再坐到罗伊斯身边，看了看画再抬头看了看他：“二十万把你骗来也算值了。”

罗伊斯的头发都快炸起来了：“你你你你你什么意思？”

“我还想问你又来我家干什么呢？”皮什切克看着罗伊斯，灰蓝色的双眼里有一点困惑的无奈，“就来看看画？”

“……怕你找了鉴定师然后气死。”罗伊斯小声嘟囔道，他现在不太敢直视皮什切克，有点底气不足，“其实我的作品也不便宜啦，别那么生气。”

“我不生气。”皮什切克说，举起那幅画，“你的作品也不便宜，那你怎么不签名啊？”

“……”罗伊斯彻底被皮什切克搞懵了，“你们黑帮大佬是不是都有点古怪。”

“给我签个名呗？”皮什切克弯着眉眼笑了，波兰人笑起来有一种令人心安的气质，这是很奇怪的一件事，罗伊斯想他不笑一看就是个危险的家伙，走在街上要远远躲开的那种类型，可是一笑起来……一笑起来就像雨过天晴了一样，真是彻头彻尾古怪的家伙。

“你真的是……”罗伊斯凑过去，手搭在画框上，把那幅画压了下去，仔仔细细地打量着皮什切克的笑脸，“好奇怪啊你。”

“那我现在要吻你的话，是不是不会让你惊讶？”皮什切克依然维持着那个笑容，只不过现在眼睛里同时出现了罗伊斯的笑。

“你不吻我的话，才会让我惊讶。”罗伊斯闭上了眼睛，他看不到皮什切克的笑容了，但他能在自己的嘴唇上感觉到他的笑意。

罗伊斯将碍事的画丢到地上，皮什切克发出一声肉疼的叹息：“二十万呢。”

“一半在我账上，回头还你。”罗伊斯勾过皮什切克的脖子，“还黑帮大佬呢，这么小气。”

这是放松下来了。皮什切克意识到罗伊斯已经不再紧张——又或者是太紧张了：“嘿，放轻松。”皮什切克揉捏着罗伊斯紧绷的大腿，试图让他的身体放松下来，然而罗伊斯非常不配合，双腿夹得紧紧的，皮什切克又亲了他两下便拉着他从沙发上起身，“可能，我还是太唐突了？”

罗伊斯抄起一个抱枕砸了过去：“你到底是不是黑帮大佬啊，我的天……”

皮什切克接住他的抱枕，看着满脸绯红的德国人觉得又好笑又可爱：“谁能想到你居然是处男呢？”

“闭嘴！我走了！”罗伊斯恼羞成怒，登时起身就要走，被皮什切克拉住手腕一带就坐到了他的大腿上，“我要走了！”罗伊斯再一次大声的宣布道。

皮什切克抚摸着罗伊斯的腰身到背部，感觉到他轻微的发抖：“再给我一次机会？这一次慢慢来？”

罗伊斯撇着嘴不作声，皮什切克当是默认，搂着他的肩膀吻了上去，这次的吻浓烈了许多，几次缠绵下来，罗伊斯就像被捋顺了毛的猫一样沉溺其中了，接下来的事情就变得轻松了一些，皮什切克的动作很温柔，和他冷硬的外表不太一样，罗伊斯被进入的时候非要吻他也耐心地依着他，将他因为不安而流露出来的小脾气照单全收。

最后，随着画布撕裂的声响，他们一起达到了顶峰，眼泪流了罗伊斯一脸，他咬着嘴唇不想发出声音，皮什切克就轻轻碰他的嘴角，跟他说没关系，怎样都可以，但罗伊斯还是一言不发坚持到了最后。

皮什切克抱着他在沙发上缓了一会儿神，十来分钟之后，罗伊斯在他怀里转过身，抽了抽鼻子：“诶。”

“嗯？”皮什切克低头看他，罗伊斯没有抬头，有点不好意思。

“去看看你的画。”罗伊斯说。

皮什切克眨了眨眼。

“让你去看就去看嘛……”罗伊斯说着推了推他的胸膛，皮什切克没办法，拿毯子把他裹好，翻身把掉在地板上的画捡了起来，画布被从中间撕开了，皮什切克正想着有点可惜的时候，看见画布背后写着点什么。

“全都撕掉。”罗伊斯趴在沙发上看着他，眼睛懒洋洋地眯着，拖长音说道，“全部——都撕掉——”

皮什切克犹豫了一下，被罗伊斯的脚踹了踹大腿。

“都说了一半在我卡上，纠结什么啊你个黑社——”

“刺啦”

皮什切克撕掉了画布，看清了里面的字——Marco Reus，是一个人名，心下一惊回头看向一脸满不在乎的罗伊斯：“这是？”

“Marco Reus！”罗伊斯抑扬顿挫地念道，“我的名字。”

皮什切克愣了几秒钟，张了张口，“Lukasz”的“L”还没发出来，就看着罗伊斯捂住了自己的耳朵。

“我不听！我不听！”

“……”皮什切克又露出了那种充满困惑而无奈的表情了。

“总感觉……”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，无辜的很，“总感觉知道了你的名字就要娶你了！”

“……”皮什切克把画丢到一边，把罗伊斯从沙发上捞了起来，不顾德国人柔软的惊呼，评价道，“Marco，我觉得你有点太高估你自己了。”

罗伊斯最终还是知道了皮什切克的名字，波兰人把他按在床上，在几个令人头晕目眩的吻和手法色情的揉捏之后，贴在他的耳边告诉他：“我叫Lukasz Piszczek。”

“Pis——”罗伊斯下意识地重复他的姓氏，不出意料地打了磕绊，皮什切克发出一声轻笑，吻着他的嘴角，不急不躁地又说了一遍，然而罗伊斯却咬着嘴唇不说话了。

“再试试？”皮什切克温柔地用鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊，“L-U-K-A-S-Z，Lukasz。”

罗伊斯别过头，想要以此让自己从皮什切克的哄骗中抽离，然而羽毛在心尖上跳舞，撩拨得人心痒，皮什切克吻了吻他的额头，叫他的名字，“Marco、Marco、Marco”，一遍又一遍，没完没了。

“Luka……Lukasz。”罗伊斯便试着开了口，接着就是狂风骤雨般的刺激和快感，那些没有来由的坚持就这样轰然倒塌了。

 

开始和皮什切克建立亲密关系对于罗伊斯来说是件挺有挑战性的事情，至少他在最初是这么觉得的——虽然自己不是什么特别清白的画廊小老板，但比起皮什切克这正儿八经的黑帮老大来说，他就是个小绵羊了。

“你会被暗杀吗？”罗伊斯在某次挽着皮什切克的胳膊从电影院里出来时这么说。

皮什切克觉得来看三流黑帮片就是个错误，但是男朋友的问题还是要好好回答的：“不，不会。”大概觉得有点太过斩钉截铁，又补了一个，“应该。”

罗伊斯歪着脑袋想了想：“那，我呢？他们会拿我威胁你吗？”

“或许会这么做。”皮什切克回答道，拍了拍罗伊斯搭在自己臂弯里的手背，“但我不会给他们这么做的机会的。”

“喔。”罗伊斯应了一声，“那——”

“好了，Marco。”皮什切克打断罗伊斯的问题，“那个片子大概只有十分之一的事情是我真的做过的。”

罗伊斯眼前一亮：“什么什么什么？”

“杀人。”

“……”罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，捶了一把皮什切克的肩膀，唔，捶不动，“肮脏的黑帮！”

皮什切克对此不置可否，他从罗伊斯的手臂里抽出自己的胳膊，然后搂紧他的腰，问德国人要不要去找点夜宵吃，罗伊斯顺势转换了话题，问起皮什切克喜不喜欢烤肉。

几个月之后，罗伊斯慢慢发觉和皮什切克谈恋爱——对，就是这么浪漫的词，不仅仅是床下勾结和床上做爱，他们在捧着自己的真心相爱——并非是件惊心动魄的事情，如果不是手下有时候会到家里来谈些工作的事情，今天办了哪个明天要做谁，还有皮什切克虎口的薄茧、胸腹和背部的伤疤，罗伊斯有时候都会忘了他的男朋友是一个叱咤风云的黑帮老大。

毕竟谁能想得到黑帮老大会围着小黄鸭的围裙在灶台前研究新的菜色，端给男朋友品尝的时候会露出迫切想要得到满意答复的期待的表情。在男朋友不得不加班——不一定是违法犯罪，罗伊斯强调道，他可是有正经工作的人——的时候，会打电话抱怨减少的相处时间。

或许真的只是一个职业。罗伊斯在某个夜晚凝视着枕边人沉睡的样子的时候默默地想，无关任何事，这个人是爱我的。

罗伊斯伸出手指轻轻点了点皮什切克高挺的鼻梁，“我好喜欢你哦。”罗伊斯用气声小声说，然后他就被睡着的人抓住了手指，罗伊斯吓了一跳，然而仔细一看皮什切克并没有醒来，他只是下意识地捉住了罗伊斯的手指头，睡梦中他把那根手指放到唇边亲了亲，然后拉着他捂在怀里继续睡着。

再过了几个月，道儿上都知道了皮什切克找了个情人，是个文绉绉的艺术家，很宝贝的，是休想动一根毫毛的那种——“他值得老大发动一场帮派战争”——下面的人都这么说，也没人敢去验证是不是这样。

 

倒卖了一批军火，还剩些赃款没有处理，皮什切克打算收一幅画，Mr. Big提供了一幅据称是马蒂斯的真迹，皮什切克还没说要，对方就马不停蹄地把画送来了，还是亲自送的，似乎诚意满满。

“绝对是真迹！”

皮什切克戴上手套，掀开幕布，看了两眼就笑了，库巴在旁边见他这表情，说：“真的？想要？”

“我要了。”皮什切克一边摘手套，一边拿过秘书递过来的支票簿签了单，“你可以空着手回去了。”

卖家欣喜若狂，疯狂赞美皮什切克有眼光，被波兰人烦的不行摆手让送客，等人都走了，会客厅里只剩下皮什切克和库巴了。

库巴凑过去看了看那幅画，没敢伸手碰。

“摸吧，没事。”皮什切克抱着胳膊，“假的。”

“什么？！”库巴差点一跟头栽进那幅画里，惊恐地看向皮什切克，“假的？！你花了那么多钱买了个假的？你这什么癖好！”

皮什切克耸了耸肩，这是他自有安排的意思：“帮我跑个腿，送到Marco的画廊那边。”

“……”这又是唱哪出，库巴有点迷茫，“道儿上都说你被他迷得丢了魂，这么看你也没那么喜欢他，哪儿有送假画的。”

“谁让你只送画了。”皮什切克对“没那么喜欢他”非常不满意，“给我再捎句话，就说下回别老压着死线赶工，太潦草了容易砸招牌。”

库巴已经放弃搞清楚怎么回事了，他直接问你们俩这是搞什么呢？

“你还记得之前我买的那幅画么？拍卖会上的那个。”皮什切克比划了一个大小，得到库巴依然空白的表情，“原来挂在我家壁炉上面的那个。”

“啊——”库巴恍然大悟，“不是说那个是哪个先锋艺术家的么？”

“Marco画的。”

库巴刚刚捋清的思路又被打散了。

皮什切克大概觉得有些歧义，补充道：“确切来说，Marco伪造的。”

“……”库巴抱起画，头也不回的离开了会客室。

画廊就在驻地的三条街外，不近，皮什切克的生意惹不到罗伊斯，也不远，出点什么事情皮什切克这边立刻就能过去。

这意味着库巴送画过去，再到罗伊斯拿到画杀过来能发生在同一天的上下午。

“冤大头啊你！”罗伊斯怒气冲冲地冲进皮什切克的书房，一路上畅通无阻，没人敢拦，但身后跟了好几个胆子大想看热闹的，库巴过来给赶走了，一步三回头，八卦得很。

皮什切克关上门，罗伊斯扑过来又要锤他，被一下子攥住拳头：“别发脾气，嗯？”

一句话，罗伊斯的气焰就被浇灭了，他抿着嘴抽出拳头，不解气还是捶了一下皮什切克的肩膀：“你疯啦？洗钱哪儿有这么洗的啊！”

“你也知道仿的不好啊？”皮什切克笑，又被罗伊斯踩了一脚。

“他找我伪造这个，说是要卖给个白痴，谁知道是要卖给你啊！你下回买东西能不能提前跟我通个气，买着我的就算了，要是买到我朋友的你才是亏大——”

“等等。”皮什切克打断罗伊斯的喋喋不休，“你说什么？”

罗伊斯一愣：“呃，买到我朋友的就亏大发了？”

“前一句？”

“跟我通个气？”

“再往前。”

“他找我伪造这个——”罗伊斯说出口就发现哪里不对了，“你不知道他知道这是幅画是假的啊？”

皮什切克没说话，摸着下巴想了想，罗伊斯看他的样子也不敢说话，忽闪着眼睛看了看他，忍不住还是开口了：“……我，我是不是先回去呀？”

皮什切克把罗伊斯拉过来，亲了亲他的额头：“嗯，稍微要处理点事情，先回去好不好？下班我接你。”

罗伊斯点点头，指了指嘴巴要皮什切克亲，皮什切克轻笑着照做了：“那我先回去了哦。”

等罗伊斯走了，库巴才进来：“我以为你俩会直接下班。”看清皮什切克的表情之后才意识到情况有变，“怎么了？”

“咱们不是一直发愁没有借口搞Mr. Big么。”皮什切克扬了扬下巴指向那幅画。

库巴感觉十分匪夷所思：“为了一幅画？”

“刚才你说道儿上都怎么说？”皮什切克回忆道，“我被小男友迷丢了魂？”

分明是你小男友无意之中帮人家骗你，你这说的好像小男友被人家骗了是怎么回事……库巴默默在心里吐槽，他是不会说出来的。

 

于是，两个月之后，皮什切克在戴着罗伊斯设计的慈善领带那天，得到库巴的消息，Mr. Big被他们掌握了，就在地下室捆着。

“去看看。”皮什切克说着把西装外套脱掉了，想了想把领带也解下来留在了办公桌上，一边挽袖子一边和库巴一起去地下室。

本来一切顺利，只不过皮什切克忽略了双子座的奇思妙想，画廊老板有时候真的很闲，闲到能晃悠三条街过来男朋友的驻地搞突然袭击，办公室找不到人，会客室也找不到，罗伊斯随便抓了一个叼着牙签打游戏的问他们老大在哪里。

“抓了个大家伙，在地下室呢。”

罗伊斯对融入皮什切克的地下世界没有兴趣，对他们的一些暗号或者潜台词一无所知，如果换任何一个人听到“地下室”都会知道老大在做什么，是烙铁、钳子、鲜血和哀嚎的代名词。

罗伊斯甚至没有推开地下室的那扇门，他只是站在那里就感觉到了不寒而栗，他不知道里面的人做了什么，但他想大概得是十恶不赦的了，不然怎么会这样的……凄惨。

“Lukasz……”罗伊斯敲了敲门，喊了一声，“Lukasz！”嗓音变了调，有些歇斯底里。

就算在这样的时候，皮什切克依然迅速地出现在了罗伊斯的面前，他现在是罗伊斯最喜欢的穿衬衫的方式，不那么整齐，挽着袖子露出完美的手臂肌肉，肩膀平展，往常罗伊斯会学小流氓吹口哨，但他现在没有一点这样的心情。

“那是什么声音？”罗伊斯抓住皮什切克的胳膊，下意识地想要探头越过他的肩膀去看，只见到了一丝光亮就被皮什切克捂住了眼睛。

“乖，别看，回去。”皮什切克的声音有些低哑，粗粝得像砂纸，但又足够温柔，能让罗伊斯听得进去。

在书房等皮什切克的罗伊斯抱了一个抱枕，歪在沙发上，库巴可能是被皮什切克发配上来给他送了一杯热可可。

罗伊斯接过来，感受着温度透过马克杯传到自己的手上：“……我特别像需要安慰的么？”

库巴坦诚道：“有点。”

罗伊斯抿了一口饮料：“……那你能让Lukasz快点不？”

再过了半个小时，皮什切克就过来找他了，径直走到罗伊斯面前蹲下，抬手要蹭蹭他的脸，罗伊斯闻到他的手上有洗手液的柠檬味，他不想知道皮什切克为什么去洗了手，但是也没有拒绝他来碰自己的脸。

皮什切克问他，吓到了？

“一点点。”罗伊斯把食指和姆指贴在一起，好像他真的也就这么害怕一样。

“下次别到地下室找我。”皮什切克起身坐到罗伊斯身边，看着德国人一骨碌滚到自己怀里，“在书房等我就行。”

“我下次不来这儿找你了。”罗伊斯把脸埋在皮什切克的小腹。

皮什切克揉了揉罗伊斯的脑袋：“好，我去画廊找你。”

罗伊斯点点头。

“我还有点事情没办完。”皮什切克捏了捏罗伊斯的耳朵尖，“要派人送你回去吗？”

罗伊斯摇了摇头：“我在这儿等你。”

皮什切克低下头吻了吻罗伊斯的额头，又拍了拍他的后背再起身出门，库巴就靠在门口等皮什切克出来一起去收尾，见他小心翼翼地关上门，叮嘱秘书别让人过来打扰。

“就他了？”库巴挑眉。

“就他了。”皮什切克坚定地回答他。

 

收尾没有遇见麻烦，只不过对方也算是有头有脸的人物，处理起来有点复杂，等一切都结束，天已经黑了，皮什切克回到书房的时候，罗伊斯已经靠在沙发上睡着了，皮什切克走过去刚在他身边蹲下就醒了，迷迷糊糊地嗨了一声。

“嗨。”皮什切克拨开黏在罗伊斯脸庞的碎发。

“我饿了。”罗伊斯爬起来，一边揉眼睛一边说，言语间还有着刚睡醒的粘腻，“想吃烤串。”

皮什切克扶着膝盖起身把他拉起来，走，带你吃肉去。

两个人没开车，手牵手地往罗伊斯喜欢的那件烧烤店去，老板和罗伊斯很熟，皮什切克见过两人几次互动，话里话外半真半假，大概是罗伊斯那路上的朋友，不过罗伊斯没跟他明说，他也不会去问，站在他身后看他指点江山似的点单再掏钱就可以了。

皮什切克没什么胃口，要了一扎啤酒看罗伊斯吃，鸡翅是先被解决掉的，皮什切克问他还要不要，得到吃得满嘴流油的小男友的点头——话都没功夫说了。

招手叫来服务员又加了两对鸡翅，罗伊斯嚼半天把食物咽下，问他：“你不叫点打包回去？”

“嗯，一会儿。”皮什切克喝了一口啤酒，“你先吃。”

罗伊斯抽了张纸巾擦了擦嘴：“你是不是有话想说？”

皮什切克失笑：“小聪明。”

“嘿嘿。”罗伊斯窃笑，晃了晃身形，“说吧，怎么啦？”

“那俩戒指。”皮什切克说，“到底哪个是真的？”

罗伊斯收回刚要去拿烤串的手，瞪大了眼睛看着皮什切克：“不会吧，我的画你一看一个准儿，怎么这个戒指还没认出来？”

皮什切克从口袋里掏出那两枚戒指：“我得确定一下，毕竟求婚不能拿个假的。”

“……”罗伊斯庆幸自己没在吃东西，要不然会噎死的，“你就打算这么求了？”

皮什切克摇摇头：“当然不，拿真的去改一改，别担心。”

罗伊斯舔了舔嘴唇，眼神飘忽，半天才磨磨蹭蹭地说是左边那个。

然后皮什切克就把左手那个扔到啤酒里了。

“……”罗伊斯的脸色变得奇怪了起来。

“你自己说的。”皮什切克捏着那枚戒指，“我看你的画一看一个准儿，能认不出来戒指真假么？”

罗伊斯在桌子底下踢了他一脚，闷头继续吃烤串，不想搭理他。

“Marco。”皮什切克叫他名字，也没让他非得抬头看自己，自顾自地说，“我不知道你是怎么觉得的，但是在我心里，你值得真的。”

一枚真的戒指，你值得，一颗真心，你也值得。

 

—END—


End file.
